Pasir
by Hydrassea
Summary: Tsubaki berlari, tertawa, dan berteriak. Watari mengejarnya, memandangnya, dan tersenyum padanya. (Watari/Tsubaki).


Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso

By Naoshi Arakawa

.

.

"Tsubaki, tunggu!"

Watari berteriak teriak, mempercepat langkahnya lebar-lebar untuk mengeminilasi jarak antara dirinya dan gadis yang tengah tertawa tawa di depan sana.

"Tsubaki! Hei!"

Gadis itu acuh, tetap mengayunkan kakinya kencang-kencang, berlari seakan tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, diiringi suara 'HAHAHA' yang terlampau kencang. Matanya menyipit, alisnya terangkat di atas dahi. Tangannya merentang, persis anak kecil yang baru melihat betapa mengagumkannya laut.

"Watari!"

Dia merosot, pasir-pasir menempel di tubuhnya. Rok seragamnya basah, sedikit terangkat ke atas. Watari salah fokus.

Setengah badannya basah sekarang. Ulah gilanya yang terjun di ujung pesisir dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Watari menepuk dahinya. "Demi Tuhan, Tsubaki. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia berdiri sedikit jauh dari Tsubaki. Ketika sekilas melihat senyum mencurigakan terpampang, Watari ingin segera melarikan diri. Tapi terlambat, karena lengannya keburu dicengkeram kuat, dan jatuhlah Watari di atas cipratan air.

Watari bersin. Tsubaki tertawa kencang.

"Watarii! Kau lucu sekali!"

"Gadis ini.." Watari menggeram melihat kawan sedari kecil nya itu terkikik-kikik tanpa berdosa. Tanpa ragu dan dengan sekali hentakan, dia menarik lengan Tsubaki dan membuatnya tercebur ke dalam air. Balas dendam sukses.

Tsubaki mengeluarkan kepalanya sembari menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Bukannya kesal atau marah atau apapun reaksi yang Watari perkirakan, gadis itu hanya tertawa bebas. Begitu menyenangkan, begitu indah melihat dirinya yang dibaluri oleh tetesan air asin pantai dan dimandikan sinar mentari sore.

Watari terpana. Tsubaki menabok kepalanya.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu?" Gadis itu tertawa lucu, terkekeh sebelum menyipratkan air di wajah Watari.

Watari—dengan kepala berdenyut—sedikit menautkan alisnya menahan sakit di kepala. Melihat wajah Tsubaki yang terlalu riang untuk diprotes, Watari ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika air asin yang diciprat Tsubaki menyentuh sedikit pupilnya.

"Hoo, kau yang memulai perang duluan, nona Tsubaki,"

Watari menyeringai, berusaha membuat wajahnya se-sadis mungkin. Tsubaki mengangkat kepalanya dengan tampang sok.

"Siapa takut? Wahai tuan Watari sang playboy yang _tidak_ terhormat,"

.

.

"Demi Tuhan Tsubaki, bajuku jadi basah karena ulahmu,"

"Salahmu juga yang terlalu loyo. Tarikan kecil seperti itu saja sudah membuatmu jatuh,"

Watari melirik sinis. Tsubaki menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ada sisi 'nakal' yang menyeruak dalam diri Watari ketika melihat kemeja biru Tsubaki terlalu menempel di tubuhnya, menampakkan kulit agak kecoklatan si empunya. Lekuk tubuh rampingnya jelas terlihat. Dan Tsubaki terlihat sedikit 'seksi' ketika meremas rok pendeknya, walaupun si gadis tentu tak sengaja bersikap sedemikian menggoda.

'Alihkan pikiranmu!' Watari menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Tsubaki mengeluh melihat kakinya yang dilumuri pasir. Watari yang tubuhnya sudah setengah kering datang menghampiri dengan kaki berjinjit.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu, sedikit heran melihat tampang tak suka Tsubaki.

Kawan kecilnya menatap ke arahnya. Lalu telunjuknya mengarah pada pasir-pasir nakal yang menempel di kakinya.

"Lihat, kakiku dilumuri pasir,"

"Tentu saja," Watari menjawab datar. Pernyataan Tsubaki sungguh tak bermakna. "Itu karena kakimu basah kan? Jelas saja pasir-pasir itu menempel di kakimu. Hei, jangan pasang tampang begitu. Iba aku melihat wajahmu,"

"Bodoh," Tsubaki mengerutkan bibirnya. Merasa keberatan saat Watari menyinggung wajahnya. "Pasir basah itu menjijikan. Aku tak suka,"

"Yah terima sajalah. Jika kau mencuci lagi kakimu juga, pasirnya masih akan menempel,"

Tsubaki hanya bergumam. Watari memandangnya.

Plok!

Lagi-lagi, aksi mengejutkan kembali terulang. Watari terdiam shock dengan tangan Tsubaki yang penuh pasir menempel di pipinya.

"Nah," Tsubaki tersenyum manis Memandang puas wajah Watari yang penuh pasir. "Kau ganteng kalau seperti itu, tuan Playboy,"

"Kau," Watari tersenyum tak ikhlas. "Mau ku smack down ya?"

.

.

"Lihat lihat apa yang kutemukan! Taraaa, kerang putih yang indah sekali!"

Tsubaki memamerkan kerang penemuannya dengan cengiran lebar. Tak sia-sia tangannya mengorek-ngorek pasir dan membuat lengannya terendam sampai ke siku untuk mendapatkan kerang se cantik ini.

Di hadapannya, Watari yang ikut berjongkok, hanya membulatkan mulut dan berucap, "oh."

Tsubaki menendang lututnya. Watari mendesis dan melemparkan ranting kayu ke wajah Tsubaki. Mereka adu jotos kemudian.

"Hei hei, kita hampir meruntuhkan istana nya!" Ujar Watari sambil menangkis pukulan yang diarahkan padanya. Tsubaki berseru, dan membereskan bagian 'istana' pasir yang sedikit coel ujungnya.

"Jika dilihat, ini tak cocok disebut istana," kening Tsubaki berkerut. "Bentuknya aneh sekali,"

"Ya, karena orang yang membuatnya juga aneh," Watari menanggapi santai. Tsubaki berteriak mengajukan protes.

Watari meraih ranting yang tadi dilemparnya dan terpantul di jidat Tsubaki. Ujung ranting menyentuh permukaan pasir yang agak basah.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" Tsubaki mendekat, melongokkan kepalanya sehingga menghalangi pandangan Watari. Watari mendelik, menggeser kepala Tsubaki agar sedikit menjauh.

"Kau menulis namamu sendiri? Dasar narsis!" Tsubaki menyikut lengan pemuda di sampingnya. Watari hanya terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

'Wanabe Tsubaki' tertoreh tepat di samping 'Watari Ryota'. Tsubaki tersenyum kecil.

Lalu, menyusul 'Arima Kousei' di samping kanan 'Wanabe Tsubaki'. Kali ini, gadis dengan tenaga lelaki itu sukses tertegun.

Watari menatapnya yang terdiam, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum tapi air wajah Tsubaki sedikit tak cocok dengan senyuman yang hendak diberikan Watari.

"Tak perlu,"

Tsubaki menghapus nama Kousei dengan telapak kakinya. Dia menghela nafas, terdiam memikirkannya.

Watari menyunggingkan senyum miring, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sudah move on?"

Tsubaki membalas senyumnya, tampak sedikit perih. "Ya apapun lah namanya,"

"Ada saatnya kau melupakan suatu hal yang telah berlalu, Tsubaki. Tapi, jangan sampai membenci member ketiga grup kita itu, oke?"

Tsubaki terkekeh. Ia meninju pelan pundak sahabatnya itu. "Kau tahu jawabannya,"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Matahari menyudahi pekerjaannya hari ini, ingin mengistirahatkan diri di tempat asalnya.

Watari meredakan tawanya, memandang betapa manis wajah itu ketika sedang tertawa lepas. Tangannya bergerak, mengelus lembut surai coklat Tsubaki.

"Hei, Tsubaki,"

Sang gadis belum sempat merespon dan Watari sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup pelan kening sahabat kecilnya.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

 _fin._

A/N.

Holaa~

Tsubaki itu kuat yah. Saya suka sama karakternya. Duh, baper lagi deh :')

Saya tau fic ini terlalu plain. Yha, maapkeun :') /nanges

Berminat review? Please?


End file.
